Blonde vs Brunette
by ForeverDarkly
Summary: One Shot. No Exit. Tate. Jo. Enough Said.


**Author's Note:**

I've been playing with this idea since Jo first appeared on the show; I mean c'mon Tate and Jo? If you've read any of the Dark stories, who hasn't been waiting for this? Lol. I am not a Jo-fan, Ellen I kinda like, but not Jo at all. So I've been trying to get that 'just right' idea to put the two of them in the same story and then No Exit came on. We can call this a missing scene with an added character. Use your imagination and pretend Tate was in the episode. Sparks are definitely going to fly. This was really fun to write.

* * *

**Blonde vs. Brunette **

Tate stood in the doorway of the apartment they had 'rented' for the short time while they were hunting H. H. Holmes' spirit and watched Jo walk aimlessly around the large loft space. The girl looked lost, helpless and to Tate, a little too blonde for the moment. Sure, the cupcake had done a good job but one good didn't make her a 'veteran' hunter. The girl made mistakes, big mistakes and if Tate's dad Ben or John had been around to see them the girl would've never heard the end of it. Tate thought of John and all the 'mistakes' she had made over her time hunting; yes some of them were careless like getting caught in a trap or shooting the wrong thing; but Jo had gone against the warning John had given Tate when she was younger, the very same one Tate had given Jo and got herself into trouble.

"_Stay with Dean and don't leave his sight. If you have to be here at least listen to us and be careful." _Tate said; John's own voice echoing in her mind as she did so, before Jo and Dean left to go crawling through the walls. But did Jo listen? No. She had been careless and walked right into the trap. Tate was finally beginning to understand why Ellen got mad, the girl heard but didn't listen. Her purple eyes caught a flash of blonde and watched her walk over to the couch where Dean had dropped his duffle bag. She watched Jo sit down on one of the cushions and gently pulled out the gun Dean usually had on him at all times, the same gun Tate had bought for him when they were seventeen. She had the damn thing mirrored after one of John's guns and had _DW _etched into the underside of the barrel. Kicking off the side of the doorframe, she moved over behind the couch and roughly reached down into Jo's hand; plucking the gun out of her thin fingers.

"Little girls shouldn't play with guns. And didn't Sam and Dean tell you to get you things together so we could leave? Not wander around here like a kicked puppy?" Tate asked, spinning the gun around in her hand.

"You can't tell me what to do." Jo whined, looking up at the older woman.

"See, that right there is why you can't do what I do. You're a child, not a hunter."

"I am a hunter."

"Cupcake, just because you can shoot all the duckies on that video game in your mommy's bar and make good bait for a hunt doesn't mean you're one of us."

"I am one of you! Stop treating me like I'm four! Stop treating me like my mother!"

"Well start acting like you're twenty one and I'll start treating you that way Cupcake."

"My name is Jo, not Cupcake."

"Whatever makes you happy, _Cupcake_. Oh and another thing, I catch you starring at Dean again, I'll deck you."

"You wouldn't." Jo shot back, jumping to her feet and putting on her best 'angry face'. Tate bit back a laugh at the little blonde's scrunched up features.

"Is that supposed to frighten me? Hun please, all that face is gonna do is make the 'bad guys' piss themselves. Now go get your bag together so I can get out of here. I'm tired of babysitting you." Tate said, dropping Dean's gun back into the duffle bag and zipping it up so she could pull it over her shoulder. She had the bag in the air, watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye, and swung it over her arm just as Jo worked up the courage to come back at Tate.

"You think you scare me."

"No, I know I scare you, there's a difference."

"You think you scare me, but you don't. You can make it rain, thunder, lightning and snow for all I care, but you don't scare me. I'm not afraid of a Wycker. They don't exist, you don't exist."

"Baby doll, that's not why I scare you. I have no doubts that you aren't afraid of a Wycker, but you're afraid of me simply because I do exist. I could make it snow eight feet in here and have an F5 tornado rip you off your feet, but you wouldn't be afraid of me, and frankly I can't make you afraid of me."

"You're right, you can't make me afraid."

"Yes I can. I can tell you horror stories, stories that will keep you up for days because they're so gruesome. I can list things I've killed, watched die and felt the need for a cigarette afterwards. I can tell you things that will never happen to you because your mother has kept you sheltered from the dark and with good reason. Now, we can keep having this discussion or we can leave. I'm opting for the latter, so once again, get your shit together so I can get going."

"No."

"Damnit Cupcake, please get your shit together so I can leave. I said please, I don't do that very often."

"I'm waiting for Dean to come back." Tate grounded her teeth together and watched the girl drop back down on the couch. She was this close to screaming and pulling her long auburn hair from her head strand by strand.

"Yeah well, I don't think Dean is going to come back up here. He knows I'm up here and I'll bring his stuff down for him. He knows _I'll_ bring it down; not you Cupcake." Tate said, walking toward her; stalking almost the way a predator stalked prey.

"Get away from me Tate."

"That's fear in your voice Jo, I scare you." She said, her eyes gleaming like the amethyst gem stones they resembled.

"You're backing me into a corner, I'm supposed to be scared."

"Bingo. And that's what shows me that you aren't a hunter; you're scared. If you want to be a hunter you have to remember a few things; trust your gut, don't get scared, trust your partner if you have one and always listen. You went against all of those things and if you had screwed up anymore, I could've lost Sam and Dean today. I'm willing to lose you and deal with the hell your mom could unleash on me, but not those two, not Dean." Jo smirked at her, one that looked too much like her own; the one that was usually heavily laced with venom and packed the worst punch.

"You just let Dean go after me and you're right, he could've gotten hurt. But you didn't stop him. If you really loved him, you would've done whatever it took to make him stay."

Tate saw red and took all her will power not to blast the little girl through the wall and then send a thousand volts through her just for ha-has. The air around Tate grew heavy and slowly she backed Jo into the corner; keeping the blonde right where she wanted her. It grew harder for Jo to breath and static cracked around the both of them, sending blonde and brunette strands of hair up in wayward directions. For a brief second, Tate watched pure fear skip across her pale blue eyes.

"You don't know a damn thing about real love or how I feel about him. Dean and I are none of your business and if I have any say in the matter, we'll never see your stupid little ass again."

"You'll see me again, because I always…"

"Get what you want? Not this time sugar, what you want is already taken and has no plans of going back on sale. Now, for the last time, get your God damn shit together so I can leave your dumb ass somewhere, maybe a street corner after dark. Dean doesn't like blondes, he likes brunettes, but I'm sure someone in this town will. Now move!" Tate barked out, her voice echoing off the walls as the door opened and from the shadow she caught creeping across the floor, it was Sam.

"Tate?" She took her hand off the wall, turning back to look at him and put on her best smile.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You ready?" He asked, biting on his lip so he wouldn't laugh when Tate moved away enough so he could see Jo practically cowering in front of her.

"Yeah, and Jo will be too in a minute, won't she?" Tate cooed, letting Jo move. Both Sam and Tate watched her storm off to get her things together.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"Yeah right, talking with you normally involves someone getting hurt."

"Does she look hurt to you?"

"She looks scared."

"That's what I was aiming for."

"Sammy! Tate! Jo! Come on!" Tate heard Dean yell from outside. Sticking her head out into the hall, she saw him and smiled. It was the first time she really smiled at him since Jo showed up and slowly made her way down the hall, pushing herself right into his arms.

"Why are we rushing?"

"Ellen called."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's at the airport and we have to pick her up." Tate's face nearly split in two when she heard that, her smile was enough to light up the hallway.

"Oh! Cupcake's in trouble with mommy for coming out to play with the big kids!" Tate didn't actually have her say, but she knew now with Ellen here, Jo wouldn't be hanging out with the three of them next weekend.


End file.
